Fairy in a Bottle
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: We all know about how fairies are supposed to be 'nice' and 'helpful'. What happens when you run into a dark one? -- Rated T for a bit of a sharp Fairy's tongue. No Pairing. Maybe written between the lines, but you have to be reeaal good to see it...


**Title** : _Fairy in a Bottle__  
_**Rating** : _T_  
**Type** : _One-shot_  
**Pairing** : _None__  
_**Category** : _Games – Legend of Zelda – Fairy in a Bottle  
_**Summary** : _We all know about how fairies are supposed to be 'nice' and 'helpful'. What happens when you run into a dark one?_

**Note**: _Rating is due to my little fairy's mouth and her violence. Nothing to worry about other than that._

**Side Notes **: _I was playing Twilight Princess and had just gotten out of the hidden cave system at Lake Hylia. Little crate outside holds a fairy. I had been using it to heal up or just to waste a bomb to use the darn thing. I hate them but I love them. Had a spare bottle, caught that said fairy for later use. Poof. Idea. I do not like Link and his 'silent hero' act, personally it kills it to me, but the game is fun so I deal with it. Well, since I prefer Dark Link and I read a fanfic somewhere that had him with his own 'dark' version of Link's fairy, Navi I do believe her name was(Ivan was Dark's – Ironic?). I kinda pulled from that and this poofed into being. Yeah, closest thing to a crack-fic you'll get from me anytime soon... Unless I loose to my temptation and hit the 5 lbs. of green M&M's in the fridge... ^^; Enjoy._

* * *

--  
**Begin** : _Fairy in a Bottle_  
--

Fairies... Sweet, innocent, and bright little creatures that normally will heal you and then leave you alone...

Right?

Sure~. Let's go with that.

I, personally, fit that description to a 't'. Not all of us are like that though. I know one fairy who is the exact opposite of that description. Akaria Rei, known to most of the fairy race as 'Aku[1]', is a good friend of mine when I am not out and making sure the 'hero chosen by the gods' doesn't die. Even we are injured at times however, and I was the unlucky one to take the hit from a ChuChu as it fell in an attempt to bring down our dearest Link. Akaria, being in a good mood at that point in time, said she would take my place until I healed.

I thanked her and started resting.

I forgot to tell her about the possibility of being 'bottled'...

--

'_Rawr! This is boring! How does Navi deal with this day in and day out!_'

I ruffled my dark lilac hair and wedged my self into a crate. I was about to go crazy waiting on something to happen, but I didn't want to end up in same place as Navi so I stayed hidden, this crate being my current place of hiding. I threw up a light barrier around my little box and sat down on the bottom.

'_Perhaps this 'hero of time' will actually stay out of trouble until Navi gets better. I really don't want to deal with him..._'

I felt something bash against my little barrier and watched as it was shattered by a sword. I moved out of the way just in time to dodge the blade.

I looked past the blade to see the 'hero' himself staring at me like I was a monster on a mini-sized scale. My natural light was dimmed to nothing but a slight black glow, not even bright enough to be seen. He obviously didn't know what I was, as most fairies, regardless of colorings, kept their light at full as to be seen. I stood and hovered, allowing my glow to pick back up. It was a dark purple that was almost void black toward my body, preventing me from being seen if I wasn't against something light in color.

He seemed to realize what I was then.

"A fairy? How many did she release for one to get all the way out here..."

I raised a thin eyebrow at this statement, he obviously didn't know about us having to stay near by in case he needed healing...

"Simple. We have to track you to make sure you stay alive. All the dungeons and the like you track through for whatever reason, one or more of us have to trail behind and make sure you stay in one piece."

He apparently wasn't expecting me to talk to him, because the look her gave me clearly stated that he questioned my sanity.

"How in the..."

I placed my head in my hands and flew around him, making sure he was fully healed. He was, not even a scratch.

I felt a sudden rush of air then a suction-like 'pop' sounded. I looked around and noticed something was wrong with my sight... My hearing was distorted as well... I smelled something like a potion as well...

Wait just a damn minute...

Blurred sight... Echoed hearing... Potion scent...

**He fuckin' bottled me!?**

I bashed into the side of the glass several times before I heard him mumble something about me being a 'strange fairy'. That did it.

The glass shattered from the sudden magic burst I sent flying at it. I spread my wings to full extent and zipped over in front of him, letting their glow show more than mine did. The red glow they emitted was all he needed to see to know I was not a happy camper...

"You have 30 seconds to run. 10 after that to find another fairy cause by then I will catch up to you. If that happens, you will need one of my 'buddies' to heal you. Cause I'll tear into you far worse than any monster will. GO!"

He stood there thinking I was just being a 'strange fairy' and attempted to bottle me again. Not happening. I shattered the bottle with a magic burst and charged at his face, landing both feet on his nose and leaving a nice red mark in the shape of the soles of my boots. It gained the desired effect. He stepped back and held his nose, moving his hand away to see I had busted it. I flew over and landed a magic burst on the tip of his elvish left ear...

Several magic bursts later, all at different points, he got the picture and ran off...

I grinned and lessened my glow, darting off toward the nearest spring to get to Navi...

--

"YOU _WHAT_!?"

"I magic-bursted his ass until he got the picture that I was not to be bottled. Then he ran off. End of story."

I looked at Akaria like she was insane, which at this point, was a good possibility.

"Akaria! You do realize you were supposed to heal him, not hurt him?!"

"He shouldn't have tried to bottle me. Simple as that."

"_**AKARIA REI**_!!!"

She and I both looked to where the voice came from. The Great Fairy's room...

"Uh-oh..."

"Shit. I'm in for it aren't I?"

"Yeah..."

I watched as she spread her wings to full and shifted her natural lights so they were only a slight glow.

She fluttered off to The Great Fairy's chambers...

Later that day I heard that she was forbidden to ever return here. That was her punishment. I was called in just after she was and told I was now to accompany Link where ever he went, his little helper if you will...

I didn't think I would see my friend again...

Then again... She was 'The Dark Fairy', so maybe I'll run into her sometime...

* * *

[1] - Unless my translation skills are suffering massive damage, 'Aku' means 'Evil'.

Yes, I am aware that I probably butchered this beyond repair. Oh well, was a fun idea while it lasted. Critiques is appreciated.


End file.
